1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for executing various functions of the mobile terminal by designating or setting a portion of a display.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals can be divided into a mobile terminal (portable terminal) and a stationary terminal according to whether or not the terminal is portable. Mobile terminals can also be divided into a handheld terminal that can be directly carried around and a vehicle mounted terminal.
Terminals also include multimedia players having complex functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcasts, etc. In addition, because terminals offer a large selection of functions, the mobile terminals also include user interfaces that allow the user to traverse through and execute the different functions.
Also, because mobile terminals are generally small in size, the different icons or buttons on the terminal are also small in size so that several icons or buttons can be provided on the user interface. In addition, in the related art mobile terminal, similar function execution icons are grouped together, and an icon representing the grouped function execution icons is displayed on the display unit. Thus, to select a function execution icon, a user has to traverse through several top level icons to access the desired icon.